onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bug God
|2=Bug God}} Bug God (蟲神, Mushigami, Viz: Insect God) was a Demon-level Mysterious Being from the Monster Association. He was killed by Superalloy Darkshine. Appearance As his name suggests, Bug God resembled a humanoid bug. He was nearly the same height as Superalloy Darkshine, and also possessed a very muscular body. He had many insect-like traits, such as five eyes, two antennae, two large incisors on his face, two smaller incisors, and a tough carapace that granted him high levels of durability. However, he also possessed a large, round, human nose. In his transformed state, he became even larger in size, revealing two extra sets of arms and some wings. His body became darker and even more muscular, and he gained several spikes on his shoulders and knees. His pupils became black, and his irises glowed brightly. Personality Bug God held a lot of confidence in his abilities as a combatant. He believed his strength to be leagues above that of Superalloy Darkshine, and that he would be able to defeat the hero. This was however proven wrong when Darkshine withstood the monster's rush and killed him with one blow. Like most monsters, he was very sadistic, as shown when he taunted Superalloy Darkshine, telling him that he would turn the hero's muscles into bug food. Gyoro Gyoro also stated that Bug God was among one of the more headstrong monsters in the Monster Association. He strongly believed in the superiority of monsters and the necessity for them to abandon their humanity, and as such, he saw Garou as a pathetic fraud of a monster for not killing any humans during his so called hero hunt. He was also extremely arrogant and reckless, fighting Superalloy Darkshine by himself and believing he could win even after the hero withstood his attacks with no damage. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc He and Royal Ripper are sent by Gyoro Gyoro to follow Garou. After observing Garou for a whole day, Bug God and Royal Ripper confronted Garou on whether he was truly a monster or merely playing as one. For proof of Garou's conviction as a monster, Bug God and Royal Ripper demanded that Garou kill Tareo. After Garou's refusal, Bug God and Royal Ripper fought Garou. Bug God expressed surprise at Garou's durability and combat skills despite being only a human. However after defeating Garou due to the distraction caused by Tareo's abduction, despite being under orders not to kill Garou, Bug God was not able to stop Royal Ripper from inflicting severe damage to Garou. Together with Royal Ripper, Sludge Jellyfish, and Tareo, they leave Garou behind. Bug God is again seen fighting Superalloy Darkshine, throwing several punches at him while the hero blocks the attacks with his elbows. Bug God asks Superalloy Darkshine why he isn't fighting back, and the hero replies by saying that he had high expectations for a monster such as Bug God, only to express disappointment in the monster for failing to fulfill any of them. Bug God is angered by these remarks, transforming and revealing two extra pairs of arms he'd been hiding, and attacks Superalloy Darkshine once again, shouting that he would turn Superalloy Darkshine's muscles into bug food. However, the hero doesn't even attempt to defend himself, tanking all of his blows like nothing. His entire upper body is blown apart by only a single punch from the hero. Abilities and Powers As a Demon level monster, Bug God displayed impressive strength and durability, and was able to give considerable trouble to Garou in their fight. However, he was unable to damage Superalloy Darkshine whatsoever, even in his transformed state. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: A single punch from his fists was enough to send Garou flying, and incapacitate him when he had let his guard down. His punches were also strong enough and fast enough to leave steam from areas where he punched Superalloy Darkshine. Immense Speed & Reflexes: As a Demon-level monster, Bug God's speed was naturally high; the speed at which he threw his punches, combined with their strength, was fast enough to put Garou on the defensive and even hit him on several occasions. He also demonstrated to be fast enough to stop Royal Ripper's rampage by catching one of his arm blades. Immense Durability: Bug God's tough carapace was hard enough that it withstood Garou's punches, and even left his hand injured after the hit. It also withstood Royal Ripper's attacks deflected by Garou with no apparent damage. 'Transformation: '''Bug God could transform into a more menacing form with two additional pairs of arms, a set of wings, and a more spiky visage and design. This further enhanced his already high durability and attack power. Despite this, he was effortlessly finished off in a single hit by Superalloy Darkshine. 'Flight: '''Although never actually seen flying, it's likely that he had the ability to fly, since he had a pair of wings hidden underneath his exoskeleton. Major Battles Trivia *Bug God's eye design is inspired by pseudopupils in some insects like the mantis. References Navigation fr:Divinsecte Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Deceased